dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Follow Dr. Gero
!! ドクターゲロ の を し せ |Rōmaji title =Tsuigeki!!! Dokutā Gero Nazo no Kenkyūjo o Sagashidase |Literal title =Give Chase!! The Search for Doctor Gero's Mysterious Lab |Number = 132 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = A Sound of Thunder *Dr. Gero's Laboratory |Airdate = March 25, 1992 |English Airdate = September 22, 2000 |Previous = More Androids?! |Next = Nightmare Comes True }} !! ドクターゲロ の を し せ|Tsuigeki!!! Dokutā Gero Nazo no Kenkyūjo o Sagashidase|lit. "Give Chase!! The Search for Doctor Gero's Mysterious Lab"}} is the seventh episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 25, 1992. Its original American airdate was September 22, 2000. Summary Android 20 blasts Bulma's airplane and causes it to crash. This diversion makes it possible for him to flee the scene with out being spotted by the Dragon Team. When the smoke clears, we see that Future Trunks has saved Bulma and baby Trunks from the crash. Future Trunks is angry that Vegeta did nothing to help his wife (supposedly) and his son. When Trunks asks why Vegeta did not try to save them, he replies that he has "more important things (Android 20) to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child" and flies off to find the Android, while Trunks looks off in horror and disgust that his father could be so indifferent towards his family. Vegeta is unable to find 20 and goes back to the group. Bulma retaliates at Vegeta for being so uncaring by saying that he makes Trunks cry every time he sticks his "geeky face" up to him, much to Gohan and Krillin's amusement. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chi-Chi are caring for Goku, who is suffering from another heart attack. Chi-Chi and Yamcha are afraid that they gave him Future Trunks' medicine too late and now it would not work. Back at the canyon, Bulma drops a bombshell when she tells everyone that Android 20 is really Dr. Gero. She also tells him that his lab was in a cave to the north, but does not know exactly where. Future Trunks tells the guys about the Androids who terrorize his time, Android 17 and Android 18, and Piccolo suggests that they find the lab and destroy them before the doctor can wake them up. Vegeta calls the plan cowardly and declares that he can tear both robots apart with his bare hands, then leaves for the lab. Future Trunks tries to stop him, determined not to let his father be killed a second time, but Vegeta ignores him and flies off. Future Trunks follows him. As they fly, Future Trunks recalls his mother telling him about how his father was a talented and proud person yet so distant and hard to understand that he never even showed affection to anyone including Future Bulma herself, who he loved, though Future Bulma could still see his love for her even though he never expressed it but as he thinks about this, Future Trunks expresses anger over this. Before leaving for the lab, Piccolo tells Krillin, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, and Bulma that the young Super Saiyan from the future is who the baby in Bulma's arms grows up to be. While Gohan and Krillin are shocked at the news, Bulma is only relieved that Trunks will not look like his father as an adult. He then has Gohan take Bulma and baby Trunks back home, and he, Tien, and Krillin then fly off to find the lab. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero sees the Z Fighters fly over him and realize they are headed for his lab. He recognizes Bulma as the daughter of the head of Capsule Corporation (Dr. Brief). Gero freaks out and becomes determined to reach it before they do and set Android 17 and Android 18 on them. Major Events *Bulma reveals Android 20's identity as Dr. Gero. Appearances Characters Locations *Southern Continent *Goku's House *Northern Mountains Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Yajirobe's katana Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku Battles 19" - When Dr. Gero is running towards his lab. *"Vegeta Powers Up" - When Vegeta is searching for Android 20 when the latter flees after blowing up Bulma's airship. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta accuses Future Trunks for telling a pack of lies about the Red Ribbon Androids. Differences from the manga *Chi-Chi becoming upset as Goku continues to struggle with his illness is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Dr. Gero tells everybody he is going to unleash 17 and 18, Vegeta is still a Super Saiyan, yet his eyebrows and eye color turn black. *When Trunks tries to stop Vegeta from following Dr. Gero while saying "Nooo!" it looks as if he is running in place. *Though Future Trunks saves Bulma and his main timeline counterpart from the crash, he does not seem to bother with Yajirobe. This is consistent with the torment Yajirobe often suffers at the hands of the infant Trunks during the Androids and Imperfect Cell Sagas. **Conveniently, this causes Yajirobe to lie at the bottom of a canyon, out of sight of Vegeta. Perhaps by coincidence, Yajirobe does not reemerge from the canyon until after Vegeta is heading for Dr. Gero's lab. Presumably the last time Vegeta ever saw Yajirobe in Dragon Ball Z was at the conclusion of the Vegeta Saga. *When Vegeta is yelling at Trunks for apparently telling them lies, there is a far shot where Vegeta has his gloves on, then a close up shot where he is not wearing a glove, then when the angle changes, he is wearing his gloves again. *In the Funimation dub, when Vegeta leaves the others, intending to fight Androids 17 and 18 and destroy them himself, Trunks says, "I won't let it happen again, I won't let my father die", which differs from the manga and Dragon Ball Z Kai, where he says, "I may not like him, but I won't let my father die". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 132 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 132 (BDZ) pt-br:É preciso encontrar o laboratório do Dr. Maki! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z